MacGyver the Tok'ra Season One
by thundever1
Summary: This is the continuation with permission of cat94208's MacGyver Tok'Ra series about Jack becoming the host of a Tok'Ra MacGyver. The first chapter is cat94208's version of the opening gambit and the beginning of the pilot, but I continue the storyline in the sixth chapter of this story which starts on the second page on the site.
1. prologue to chap 5 cat94208's chapters

**MacGyver The Tok'ra: Episode Pilot**

**Disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters or ideas of this story, the creators and owners of MacGyver and Stargate and Stargate SG-1 own their ideas, places and characters, the idea for this series and the chapters that you will see in this section are owned by Cat94208, the first part of this series can be found in her name as Blended, the next chapter will be my continuation which has been allowed by Cat94208.**

**Opening Gambit**

Jack looked down. Far below him he could see the winding river and the rugged land covered in cliffs and sprinkled with brush. The fact that he could see the tops of cliffs told him how high he was. Very high. He wondered for the third time how he had gotten into this. It was one thing to allow MacGyver to be the one in control most of the time, it was a completely different thing to be climbing up a cliff because MacGyver was too scared of heights to do his job. Jack could tell that MacGyver wasn't even looking. The scaredy cat had boxed himself in.

"**It's not my fault I get dizzy. Would you want a dizzy person scaling a cliff?"**

Obviously not completely boxed in. _"No." _

"**Then quit complaining. You don't want that missile to stay in their hands do you?"**

"_Maybe," _Jack answered. _"But I thought I was supposed to be the grumpy one?"_

"**I'm not grumpy. I just don't like heights. You do like heights. It makes perfect sense."**

"_There is a tiny difference between flying an airplane and clinging to the side of a mountain! There's also a difference between not liking something and being terrified of something."_

MacGyver didn't respond.

Jack pulled himself up and over the edge of the cliff. Cautiously he looked around. More rocks and bushes. What a nice change. First unclipping the rope he moved forward. "_Mac. We're away from the cliff. You can take over now."_ Jack spoke in a condescending voice.

"**Thanks, Jack." **MacGyver answered in a tone that showed he was not at all pleased with Jack's remark. Quickly he moved forward taking control. It was now his turn to look around. His eyes settled on a man resting behind a pile of rocks on which perched a machine gun. One hand held a metal cup and the other a gun. MacGyver crept up behind him and in one swift motion pulled him down and knocked him out.

"_Nice one," _Jack complimented, as MacGyver began to change into the soldier's clothes.

"**Jack, couldn't you compliment me on something besides fighting?"**

"_It was nice," _Jack protested, slightly annoyed by MacGyver's pacifist views.

MacGyver didn't reply. Instead he peered up from behind the pile of rocks, and trying to look natural, took a sip from the tin cup.

"_Cold coffee. Oh joy!" _

MacGyver studied the crashed plane. He would need to get to it. He stood up, cup in hand, and began to move forward.

"_The gun."_

"**What?"**

"_Take the gun. The others guys will notice if one of their own isn't carrying one."_

MacGyver grabbed the gun. For once Jack had a valid point. Besides, he might need it for parts later.

"_Parts? Mac, you're hopeless!" _As far as Jack was concerned guns worked very well without being taken apart.

"**I guess so." **MacGyver moved forward again. He was out in the open now. He kept his eyes on the group of soldiers in front of the wrecked plane. There were three of them standing together talking. One turned from the others and looked in his direction. MacGyver spun around hoping he hadn't been spotted as an imposter.

He let out a small sigh of relief when they ignored him and drifted away from the plane still talking. Much to Jack's pleasure MacGyver tossed the cup and its contents aside and approached the wreck. His eyes scanned it for something he could use. Spotting a flare gun he picked it up and dropped it into the bag that he had carried with him.

"_What are you going to do with that?"_

"**I don't know yet."**

MacGyver looked around. His next step would be to find the missile. Seeing all the tents and soldiers, it didn't look like it was going to be an easy job. Then he spotted something that was not a tent or a soldier. Near the edge of camp were three long poles tied together in what looked like the start of a teepee. Hanging from these was a wooden cage, and in it a man who obviously wasn't just a soldier being punished. MacGyver crept nearer.

"Pst. Pst." It had the desired effect. The man turned around and looked at him. MacGyver put a finger to his lips, a signal not to raise an alarm. "They didn't say anything to me about any survivors," MacGyver whispered. "The missile - which tent?"

Hope gleamed in the man's eyes as he cautiously pointed. MacGyver took in this information, then reached inside his pocket and drew forth his knife. "Might want to pass the time, cut yourself a little elbowroom." The man smiled then nodded. MacGyver opened the knife and then threw it, the knife making a satisfying thud as it drove into the wood of the cage. The prisoner grabbed it and began to cut the ropes binding the cage together.

"Hey, I want that knife back you know," MacGyver cautioned lightheartedly.

Jack snickered to himself but, of course, MacGyver noticed it. "_You should take out insurance on that thing."_

MacGyver rolled his eyes. **"Sure Jack, I'll think about it."**

More cautious creeping got him near the tent.

"_You're supposed to be a soldier. You shouldn't be creeping around your own camp." _

"**I know that, Jack. I just have a feelin' not every soldier is allowed near this tent." **

He tugged at one of the tent pegs, but it didn't give. He kicked it a few times then tried again. This time he was able to pull it out. He could hear the guard's footsteps drawing closer. Quickly he lifted the bottom of the tent and slipped under.

"_Wow," _Jack said as they looked at the rocket.

"**Yeah, we're going to have to disarm that thing."**

Carefully MacGyver stepped over the missile. He then slipped off his bag and pulled out of it a case of tools. Drawing out the one he wanted, he used it to open up the small metal plate covering the part of the rocket he needed to get to. Once that was done, he carefully pulled out another tool and began disarming the weapon. A countdown started, the number 30 glowing red.

"_You do know how do this, right?" _Jack asked, _"In 30 seconds?"_

"**Yes," **MacGyver answered. Confidently he cut a wire. The timer kept going.

"_Mac!" _

Quickly he rummaged through his bag. Snatching up a paper clip, he bent it into the shape he needed and thrust it into the mechanism. The timer stopped. It read 1 second. MacGyver leaned his head against the rocket as relief rushed over him. He had not known if that would work.

"_You almost killed us!"_

"**Sorry," **MacGyver apologized. But they didn't have time to argue. They still had to escape.

He was about to slip out of the tent when Jack spoke up, _"The gun. You've forgotten the gun."_

MacGyver bent down to pick the weapon up. As he did an idea began to form in his mind. **"You're right, Jack. We might need this."**

MacGyver snuck back to the cage. The prisoner smiled at him and held up the knife, while MacGyver gave him a thumbs up sign. "Calvary should be here any minute," he whispered.

At that instant the sound of a gun going off could be heard. Mac grinned slightly as all the soldiers jumped up and ran toward the noise. That plan had worked. With some matches, a stick, and some other supplies, he had set the gun to begin firing once he was well enough away from it. It made a nice distraction. He held his hand up as a sign that the prisoner should wait until the soldiers rushed past. When all that was left was the guard, Mac lowered his hand. "Now."

With a rush he snatched the gun out of the guard's hand and hit him across the head with it. He then ran after the prisoner who had already jumped out of the cage and was running.

The soldiers had discovered their escape and were chasing after them. They were going to have to find a way off this plateau, quick. They slid to a stop, barely keeping themselves from falling from the edge of the cliff. MacGyver looked down. It was a big mistake. He was rooted to the spot as terror and dizziness took over him.

Jack could hear the soldiers approaching behind them. He realized he was going to have to do something if they wanted to live. He surged forward, fighting MacGyver's hold on him. In MacGyver's panicked state his hold was weak, and Jack was able to quickly take control.

Pushing the now-free-soon-to-be-dead-if-they-didn't-get-out-of-here prisoner in front of him, he darted behind the a pile of rocks. Bullets bounced off the rocks as the soldiers opened fire. Jack raised himself from behind the rock shelter and returned fire. Thankfully MacGyver had kept hold of the gun he had stolen from the guard.

"**Jack, what are you doing?" **MacGyver had come back to his senses.

"_Trying to keep us from getting killed!" _Jack snapped back at him.

"**This isn't going to help. There's more of them then there are of you." **MacGyver nudged him, a silent way of asking for control, or rather a way to ask for control and scold him at the same time.

_"Fine, but don't look over the edge!" _He thrust the gun in his companion's hands, before relaxing and letting MacGyver take control. At least somebody would be defending them.

Pulling a parachute out of his bag MacGyver slipped it on. He then grabbed the flare gun that he had picked up earlier. He started beating it with a rock.

Before Jack had time to ask what MacGyver was doing their companion did it for him.

"Making a rocket thruster," MacGyver replied.

The man threw the gun to the side and stood up. Making sure to keep his back to the cliff edge, MacGyver grabbed the man about the middle and pulled the trigger on the flare gun. It worked. The force of it sent them flying off the side of the cliff and safely away from the dangerous rocky side. They then began falling.

As soon as he had pulled the trigger MacGyver had released his hold to Jack. Jack was much more comfortable jumping off cliffs then he was. They were tumbling to the ground still clutching each other.

"What are we doing!" the man yelled.

"I'll tell you later!" Jack responded. He was amazed that they could even hear each other over the rush of the wind.

Then the parachute kicked in and they were floating gently to the ground. Now that the chance of them falling to their deaths was gone, Jack cried out in delight, "Wahoo!" He loved being up high and this was almost as thrilling as it got.

"**There's something wrong with you, Jack." **

"_Yep, there's a snake in my head," _Jack answered cheerfully.

MacGyver didn't even protest at the word snake. He just groaned and boxed himself in.

Jack grinned widely.

**Chap One**

"Come on, Mac. I've had big brothers before. None of them live in a place like this." Reggie looked curiously into the large telescope.

It had been MacGyver's idea to become a big brother and Jack had reluctantly agreed. Jack loved kids. He just wasn't sure they had the requirements to be a big brother. His reluctance had disappeared, however, as soon as he met Reggie. Reggie was a great kid and Jack liked him right away. So much, in fact, that within five minutes of Mac talking to him, Jack had insisted that he be allowed to talk to him. From then on, when Reggie was around, Jack was in control. Jack smiled at Reggie. "Well, it's comfy. I call it home." Jack began to fiddle with the telescope's knobs.

"I thought you had to be real normal to be somebody's big brother?" Reggie continued. "I mean, this ain't a normal place to live. This is weird."

"_We aren't exactly normal are we, Mac?"_

"**That depends on your definition of normal."**

"People a lot taller than yourself have said the exact same thing." He paused. Many thought he was odd for wanting to live in an observatory, but Jack loved it. Looking at the stars was one of his favourite hobbies. It was the only thing scientific he could actually understand, or was even was interested in understanding. "I think it's in'eresting," he drawled, in his Minnesota accent.

"Okay, it's in'eresting," Reggie pronounced the word like Jack. "Now, can I see Venus?"

Jack took a step back allowing Reggie to look into the lens he had previously been looking into. "You will be able to once that cloud clears. Tell you what," Jack slapped Reggie good naturedly. "In the mean time, what do you say we go down and get a bite to eat?"

"Okay!" Reggie bolted towards the stairs while Jack jogged behind at a slower pace.

"_We have some leftover pizza in the fridge. That should do the trick."_

"**Jack, do you know how unhealthy that stuff is?"**

"_Mac, he's a kid. Kids like pizza. We're supposed to be a big brother not a doctor."_

"**Hmph, do you know how much work I have to do after you eat that? You don't realize what's in that stuff." **

"_Its not like I get it that often with you in my head. Besides, work's good for you."_

"**Sure, Jack, sure."**

After Reggie was gone, Jack climbed to the flat roof. It wasn't the most spectacular view. Still, it was nice to come up here and think, or lean way over the edge and make Mac highly uncomfortable.

"**You better not!"**

"_Aw Mac! Where's your sense of fun?"_

"**I'm supposed to think you bugging me is fun?"**

Their friendly banter was interrupted by the whirring sound of a helicopter. They watched as it drew near and landed in front of the observatory.

"**Looks like we have a visitor."**

"_I'm guessing they want to see you and not me," _Jack sighed as MacGyver took control.

"**If they're wanting to see you we're in big trouble."**

"_Good point."_

MacGyver hurried down to meet their visitor. He was close enough now to tell that it was his friend Gant.

"_Uh-oh. There goes peace and quiet, and relaxation," _Jack sighed. It had only been a week since their last mission.

MacGyver felt the same way. "Tell me you were just in a hurry to see me and that there is no bad news," he said as he walked up to Gant.

Gant never came by for just a casual visit, so MacGyver wasn't really surprised when he replied, "Uh. I was just in a hurry to see you, and save the bad news until we get inside." Gant started towards the observatory door.

"Uh. Gant," MacGyver stopped him. "Gant, come on let's have it." It was better to get it done and over with. If it was really important they would be wasting valuable time by going inside. If it wasn't important… Well, Gant didn't come if it wasn't important.

Gant turned and walked back to MacGyver. "Alright. An accident in New Mexico. A lab that handles a lot of classified research. Something set off a series of explosions."

"How bad?" MacGyver asked.

"Well, most of the personnel got out, but at least twenty are still unaccounted for. Among them is a top British scientist named Marlow. He was here visiting one of our own men, Stubens. They're also both candidates for the Nobel prize this year. Not exactly the kind of publicity the state department wants to hear," Gant explained.

"They still alive?" MacGyver asked.

"They survived the blast, but they're still trapped in the lab. They calculate the chances of anyone getting through to Marlow and Stubens is…" He paused. "Well, it's not great."

"Well, give me not great on the scale of one to ten." MacGyver could see where this was going.

"Minus three. That's why we couldn't order anybody to try. So your name came up."

"What other options do they have?"

Gant just looked at him. "I'm it, aren't I?" MacGyver asked.

"You're it. Look, Mac," Gant reached out and touched him on the arm. "You don't have to take this assignment. You know that."

MacGyver let out a breath of air. There was no way he could leave people to die. "Call the lab, Gant. Tell them we're on our way."

Gant smiled. He knew he could count on MacGyver. "Come on. There's a phone in the chopper."

"The chopper?"

"It's the quickest way of getting there," Gant explained.

MacGyver swallowed, then nodded, "Right." He followed Gant into the helicopter.

"_A helicopter is no less dangerous than driving a car," _Jack tried to console MacGyver.

"**I know that. I just don't like being up high."**

Jack was looking forward to the ride. It wasn't very often he got to fly. Not with MacGyver being scared of heights. It was a helicopter, not a jet, and he wouldn't be at the controls, but he would still enjoy it. Of course, his fun would be dampened slightly by sensing MacGyver's fear, but Jack had early on learned not to be overly bothered by that. _"Do you want me to take control?" _

"**No. We're going to be up there for awhile and Gant would definitely notice a change before we got there. Besides, he knows I don't like heights."**

"_Suit yourself," _Jack answered as they climbed into the helicopter.

**Chap Two**

When they finally arrived, in a different helicopter then they had started out in, Gant jumped out and rushed to greet a military officer. MacGyver followed at a more leisurely pace, glad to feel the ground beneath his feet again.

"_They're not your feet," Jack pointed out. "I don't think you even have feet. Do you? Its not like I got a very good look at you before you jumped in me."_

MacGyver snorted and slapped Jack, not hard enough to do any damage, but enough to hurt.

"_Ow!" _Jack automatically tried to rub his head with his hand, but of course he couldn't.

"**Jack we have work to do," **MacGyver scolded, as Gant introduced him to a Colonel Keel.

MacGyver could feel Jack's nervousness, as he shook hands with the Colonel. Their work often brought them into contact with people in the military, and there was always a chance, even if it was small, that they would recognize Jack, either from knowing him personally or viewing his file. The danger wouldn't be so great if they lived a normal quite life, but they had tried that once before. Within two weeks, both had been bored to death and driving each other crazy.

The colonel only nodded stiffly as they shook hands and didn't appear to know Jack. "I'll show you into the facility," He announced.

"Charlie Burk, this is MacGyver," Gant introduced them. "Charlie's director of the lab."

"Thank you for coming." Charlie shook MacGyver's hand.

"How's it stand right now?" MacGyver asked. He hoped no one had died yet.

"Well Marlow's fine. Stubens was unconscious for a while, but he's coming around now, and we've been unable to maintain any communication for more then a few seconds at a time."

"You got any idea what set it off?"

"An explosion on the third level somehow made its way to the first. Past that we're guessing." Charlie shrugged.

"Any chance it could have anything to do with their research?"

"No, no, no, no, Stubens' research had to do with magnetic fields in the ozone layer."

"Rain makers?"

"_Show off," _Jack huffed.

"Yeah," Charlie answered.

"You're sure this was an accident right?" All this was sounding suspicious.

"Given the securities of the Kevia laboratories I don't see how it could have been anything else." Charlie brushed the suggestion off.

"Yeah. Right," MacGyver murmured under his breath. He wasn't so sure about that. Jack wasn't either, _"Any place can be gotten into by the right person."_

"**Right," **MacGyver agreed. **"We'll have to keep an eye out for any signs of sabotage once we're down there."**

"Do you got somebody I can talk specifics with?" MacGyver asked Charlie.

"Andy Colsen is our chief of operations."

"Alright lets have him. That ten hours can't be getting any longer." MacGyver began to unroll the plans for the facility he had brought with him.

"Get Colsen down here," Charlie ordered. He then turned his attention back to MacGyver. "We started to drill a air hole from the outside, but we had to stop."

"Why's that?" Gant asked.

"We hit sulphuric acid. The explosion must have ruptured one of the tanks, and its leaking into the ground."

Jack listened, as it became quite clear that if the acid reached the water table it would poison the Rio Grande.

"What can we do about it?" Gant asked.

"Well we can neutralize it. But in order to do that we have to flood the entire complex with sodium hydroxide."

Gant glanced nervously from Charlie to MacGyver. "What's that?"

"_Thank you Gant." _Gant asking the questions saved Jack from having to.

"Let's just say it's the same stuff they use to clean the flesh off of skeletons." MacGyver answered.

"_Just how exactly do you know that?"_ Jack asked.

"**I read it in a book somewhere."**

"_Why were you reading a book about taking the flesh off of skeletons?"_

"**I wasn't I… Jack, be quiet."**

"Your kidding?" Gant questioned. MacGyver was silent so he turned to Charlie. "Is that true?"

Charlie nodded, "Yeah. There's a convoy of tankers on the way right now."

"So its not ten hours anymore?" MacGyver asked.

"No, given the rate and flow of the acid I'd say you have a little under five hours."

"Well your just taking all the fun out of this, Charlie."

"_This is great, just great." _Jack grumbled.

MacGyver turned, as a rather large man smoking a cigarette walked up. "You Colsen?"

"That's right." The man lowered the cigarette. "You must be the screwball."

MacGyver tilted his head and looked at Colsen. He hadn't expected that response.

"_Screwball?" _Jack laughed. _"That's a new one."_

"It doesn't make much sense to go over every level right now." MacGyver continued with business ignoring Jack's obvious amusement. "If you can wire me for two way you can fill me in as I get to each one. First problem though is getting me inside. You got any ideas on that?" MacGyver turned to Colsen.

"The only way to get down to the first level right now is through the elevator, and we can't even open the doors up here. The whole shaft is protected by lasers."

"Inferred or gas discharge?"

"Gas. CO2 ten thousand watts."

MacGyver whistled in astonishment, "You boys take your elevator shafts pretty seriously." He watched as Colsen lifted the cigarette in his mouth, and a idea began to form in his head. "Could you spare a cigarette?" He asked.

"Oh sure." Colsen reached in his front shirt pocket and drew out a pack.

"Thank you." MacGyver took the whole pack and stuck it in his bag. Gant was giving him a look. He knew MacGyver didn't smoke, but he also knew MacGyver well enough not to question. Jack remained silent too, just enjoying the look on Colsen's face.

"Take the pack why don't you? Want my lighter too?" Colsen asked sarcastically.

"No thanks. I carry my own matches." Using the pencil he was holding MacGyver pointed at the map. "Now this wiring duck here. It looks like it runs in the elevator shaft. Does it?"

"Yeah it does, and its got a grate on the opening, but that's not going to do you any good. You're still going to draw the laser there."

"That's what I'm counting on." MacGyver looked up from the plans, "Can you get me inside?"

Colsen just stared at him for a moment as if he was crazy. "You know your not going to be able to see that laser?"

MacGyver just looked back at him, "Can you?"

"Yeah, I can get you in. You know its going to take a lot more then what you carry in that knapsack to get you through all this."

"Well the bag's not for what I take, Colsen, its for what I find along the way."

Jack could see the look on Colsen's face and he could tell the man didn't think much of MacGyver."_You do know that if you just told people what you were going to do they wouldn't think you were crazy?" _

"**That would take time. Most people don't really want to know anyway."**

Jack watched in some boredom as they fitted MacGyver out with a mike and gave him some final instructions. That was the worst part of being a host. Sitting, unable to do anything at all, while MacGyver was in control. Finally they were led to the opening of the air duct. As they were climbing down the ladder Colsen gave one last tip, "MacGyver, that mike its voice activated. All you got to do is talk and we'll listen."

"Okey doke." MacGyver moved the small mike to the front of his shirt. Looking up one last time, he noticed how tense Gant looked. "Ed relax. I have a big date on Sunday. I'm playing ball with my little brother."

Gant watched as MacGyver climbed the rest of the way down the ladder. Mac always knew what he was thinking, but then Gant never was able to hide his emotions well. He hated getting MacGyver to do these missions. Especially this one, where the chances were so small and the danger so great. But if anyone could do it Mac could. Reluctantly Gant helped Colsen slide the heavy metal covering over the entrance.

**Chap Three**

They, or rather, Jack's body under MacGyver's control, crept along the small tunnel until they reached the elevator shaft. There was a grate in the way, but that would prove no problem. It was the lasers they had to worry about. "Well, I've reached the grate. Ain't seen any damage so far," MacGyver announced.

"**I'm going to kick the grate open now," **MacGyver warned. **"This could be noisy." **

"_I know how lasers react to metal, remember?" _Jack brought up a certain memory.

"**I was just giving you a warning."** MacGyver manoeuvred until he was laying on his back and with one strong kick sent the grate flying. Sparks flew, as it came into contact with the lasers and plunged down the elevator shaft, and for an instant the blue lasers could be seen flickering across the shaft.

"What was that?" Colsen's voice crackled over the mike.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with your laser," MacGyver answered.

"I told you, you couldn't get through."

"_I wouldn't be so sure about that." _Jack could feel MacGyver's mind working, though, thankfully, Mac kept his scientific thoughts to himself.

"Then maybe its time for a smoke." MacGyver reached in his bag and pulled out the pack of cigarettes. Emptying the pack, he selected one and moved it cautiously into the shaft. "Come on pal, how about a light?" He held it in the laser's path, letting the laser light it for him.

Jack snorted mentally. There were perfectly good matches in that bag and he knew it. Mac seemed to always choose the more complicated way. It didn't make sense to him. There wasn't even anybody to show off to. Colsen and Gant couldn't see him.

MacGyver moved the lit cigarette into his mouth and breathed in some of the smoke. He gagged slightly and made a face. **"I hate these things." **But it was necessary. Lighting two others with the first one he placed them in his mouth also.

"Is he really taking the time for a smoke?" Colsen sounded incredulous, and a bit annoyed.

"_Yep," _Jack answered, though he knew Colsen couldn't hear him.

MacGyver repeatedly blew out the smoke into the shaft until suddenly the blue lasers could be seen flickering again.

"Well that's kinda pretty," MacGyver stated.

"_Kinda deadly," _Jack answered.

"Gant, remind me to get another pair of binoculars." **"You better remind me too, Jack."** MacGyver drew a pair of binoculars out of his bag. "Geesh I hate to do this. You're the best pair I ever had." Despite his apologetic words he lifted the binoculars and in one swift motion crashed them against a nail sticking out of the wall.

"Binoculars? What are you doing with binoculars?" Colsen asked.

Grabbing the section he needed from the now broken binoculars, he used it to reflect the laser. "I'll tell you. Did you ever seen a scorpion sting itself to death?" Slowly he guided the laser back to its starting point. There was an explosion and then no more laser.

"Mac, are you okay?" Gant's voice carried anxiously over the radio.

"I'm fine, but the laser isn't." Mac grinned.

"_Did you ever see a scorpion sting itself to death? What kind of answer is that? No wonder everyone thinks your crazy," _Jack snorted.

"**It was easier then explaining the real thing. You notice he didn't ask again." **MacGyver paused for a moment before cheerfully saying, **"Okay, Jack. Its your turn."**

"_My turn?" _

"**To be in control," **MacGyver explained. **"I was hoping you'd climb down the elevator shaft."**

"Why is that not surprising?" Jack grumbled as MacGyver released his hold. He didn't really mind though. It felt good to be able to do some of the action.

**Chap Four**

Jack huffed as he let go and landed on the floor. Cautiously, he looked around him. Thanks to MacGyver he hadn't been in the military for long, but their methods were still engrained in him.

"What's it look like down there?" Colsen's voice came over the radio.

"Twilight zone," Jack answered.

"**Jack," **MacGyver scolded taking control.

"_What? They're not going to guess that you're an alien living inside me by one little answer."_

"Elevator's jammed in the shaft so I going to have to find another way to the lower level," MacGyver continued the conversation with Colsen, as he moved cautiously forward. "Headin' for the bio lab."

The hallway was a mess. He could barely move through it. Parts of the wall and ceiling had crumbled to the floor. Loose broken wires hung in mid air, every now and then giving off sparks. To top it all off the hallway was dimly lit and foreboding distant rumblings could be heard.

"_This doesn't look too good."_

"**No it doesn't," **MacGyver agreed.

MacGyver turned around a corner and stopped. The whole hallway was blocked with rubble. There was no way through. "We got a problem boys."

"What is it Mac?"

"Caved in ahead here," MacGyver answered. "I don't think I can make that bio lab."

Something caught his eye, different from most of the other rubble. He bent down and picked it up. It was a woman's shoe.

"_Oh," _Jack murmured. The woman the shoe belonged to was most likely crushed to death under the pile of rubble.

"**She may still be alive, Jack."**

"Back the other way MacGyver." Colsen ordered. "There's a control room…"

"Hold a second," MacGyver halted Colsen's speech.

Ping. Ping. The sound was distinctly coming from the pile of rubble. MacGyver clamored up onto it. Ping. Ping. The noise continued. Reaching the top, he was forced to crawl through a small gap between the ceiling and the rubble. Ping. Ping. The noise came again.

"Mac what's happening?" Gant asked urgently.

"I'm getting a tapping sound coming from the direction of the lab. I got a pretty big girder in the way here though." MacGyver looked at the huge metal beam that blocked the way. He listened but the pinging noise had ceased. MacGyver had never bothered to drop the shoe and he still had it in his hand. He began tapping it against the metal beam that lay in the way. "Come on back to me one more time," He begged. If the pinging noise didn't start again, he would have no excuse for not continuing on. He hated the idea of leaving somebody trapped here and he could sense Jack did too.

He waited. Then ping ping ping. The noise came again. Mac smiled slightly. "I got some life down here boys."

"MacGyver, the girder. Can you move it?" Colsen asked.

"That'll take some doing. Its wedged in here pretty good. If I could raise it up about three or four inches I might be able to swing it to one side." A slurping noise could be heard over the mike. "What's that sound?" Mac asked.

"It was me Mac. Just taking a sip of water," Gant answered.

"Water." MacGyver scrambled back down. Jack could tell he had an idea.

"**I know I saw one here. Ah ha!" **MacGyver jerked open the metal case and pulled out the fire hose. He darted back to the rubble pile. Jack watched as MacGyver pulled out his Swiss army knife and cut the nozzle of the hose. He then proceeded to tie it in a knot. Scooping out the sand, Mac, pushed the hose under the beam. Rushing to the glass case, he turned on the water, then hurried back. The plan was working. The hose was swelling up with water and lifting the beam. Now all he had to do was push. The area was cramped and didn't leave much room for moving let alone pushing something. He was forced to put his back to the beam and shove against the wall with his feet.

"MacGyver what are you doing down there?"

"Praying my back doesn't give out," MacGyver replied shortly. Colsen's question's were starting to get annoying. He was beginning to believe this wasn't going to work, when the beam moved. He moved too. Unable to stop himself he tumbled down into the other room along with several large rocks. Slowly, he lifted himself off the floor. A group of people were standing in the lab staring at him. "Anybody hurt seriously?" he asked.

"_I think I am," _Jack complained.

"**Just some bruises. I'll fix them," **MacGyver promised.

"Some of us," a man answered then quickly added, "but we can all walk."

"Well alright. Let's get you out of here," Mac cheerfully replied. "One at a time up through that hole." He pointed. "Make your way to the corridor from there."

"Colsen you got a whole bunch of people coming you way. The rope ladder in the elevator shaft aught to get them topside."

"We'll see them out from up here. Thank you!" Charlie replied.

"Ah we got lucky," MacGyver brushed off the thanks. "Let's just hope it holds.

"Are you sure you can go on Mac?" Gant asked. He already knew the reply, when people's lives were concerned MacGyver didn't give up.

"Well, unless you got another way to get to Marlow and Stubens, I'm just getting lazy."

Barbra Spencer froze at the names of Marlow and Stubens. Could it be? They couldn't still be alive could they? Turning away from the pile of rubble, she faced the man that had rescued them all. "Marlow and Stub… You're not saying there still alive are you?"

"Yes Ma'am. In the lab on the third level," MacGyver answered.

"I know where," Barbra hurried to explain herself. "I…I mean I was just about to join them again in his lab when the first explosion hit. Are you going down after them?"

"Well that's the plan. But it sure would be a big help if you could tell me how you made it all the way back here."

"I'll do better then that. I'll show you." Here was her chance to help. "I'm going with you," She declared.

"No. whoa whoa whoa," Mac held his hand up. "I'm sorry, but the only place your going is up trough that hole to the surface." Mac knew many people wanted to help or be heroic, but he also knew they often got in the way or what was even worse got themselves hurt.

"Oh no." She shook her head, determination glinting in her eyes. "Not without Carls Stubens." She had worked under this man for several years. If there was one trait she had it was loyalty. She was not going to stand by and do nothing while Stubens was still alive.

MacGyver paused, slightly taken aback, though he was careful not to show it. "Look uh…" He halted realizing he didn't know her name.

"Spencer. Barbra Spencer." She filled.

"Barbra, what if I were to tell you that if I can't stop an acid leak down there in a few hours they're going to flood this whole complex with sodium hydroxide."

"Then I'd say we're wasting time," She replied without even a hint of hesitation.

"_The only way we're going to get her to go to the surface is if we tie her up and carry her there." _Jack had seen looks like these before.

"**I know, and that would take time. Time we don't have," **Mac answered.

"_So she's coming with us?" _

"**I guess so."**

"Uh guys," MacGyver spoke into the microphone, "we have a little change of plan here. I have a Barbra Spencer on my hands." MacGyver looked at her. She was glaring at him daring him to try and remove her. Mac smiled slightly. "She's coming with me."

"She's what!" Colsen boomed.

"You heard her," Mac answered. "She knows how to get down into the lab."

Spencer smiled at him, "This way." She gestured.

**Chap Five**

MacGyver froze. Barbra had led him to the edge of a long narrow shaft. It only took one glance down it for his fear of heights to kick in. He clamped his eyes shut, trying to block off the dizziness and slowly backed away from the hole. He didn't stop until he felt the wall behind him, then he opened his eyes.

Barbra was looking at him strangely. "Are you alright?"

"I don't like heights," he explained. He felt slightly ashamed as he said it, as he realized the people up topside could hear him too.

"_Good going, Mac. Colsen was just beginning to think you were able to do this," _Jack said, half in joke, half serious.

"But this is the only way down." Barbra gave him a look that clearly said if I did it so can you.

MacGyver nodded. "I know." He gave the shaft another look, then released his control over Jack's body.

Jack wasn't too surprised. Since the day he had become Mac's host, he had been the one to do the climbing, and he had already climbed down the elevator shaft today. "_Still it would have been nice if you had given me a warning," _Jack grumbled at MacGyver then flashed a grin at Spencer. "Let's go shall we?" Confidently, he stepped onto the first rung of the ladder.

"I thought you were scared of heights," Barbra said surprised. From the way he had backed away from that hole, she was certain he was never setting foot near that shaft again.

"Nah, It just takes me a moment to get used to it, that's all." Jack sent her his best I'm innocent smile, hoping she'd believe him. He began to climb down, giving her room to get on the ladder.

"I know this is a stupid time to ask," she started, thankfully the smile seemed to have worked, "but do you have a name?"

"J…uh MacGyver." Jack inwardly kicked himself. By this time he ought to be used to giving out MacGyver's name.

"MacGyver. That's a good name." She didn't notice his mistake. In fact her voice seemed rather nervous. She didn't seem nearly as confident as she had been before when they were on solid ground. "So do you do this all the time?"

"Do what? Climb down ladders?" Jack asked.

"No, I mean save people," Barbra laughed slightly.

"Its what I get paid for. Besides I like helping people," Jack admitted.

They climbed the rest of the way down in silence, each concentrating on not slipping and falling. When Jack reached the bottom of the ladder he reached up and helped Barbra the rest of the way down. "You climbed all the way up that?"

She nodded, her confidence returning now that she was off the ladder. "Yes I did. This way." She started down a rubble cluttered hall that looked very similar to the one above.

"**Okay, Jack." **

Jack sighed but didn't fight when MacGyver took control. MacGyver hurried after Spencer, who had continued ahead. "Any idea what set the blasts off?" he asked once he had caught up with her.

"No, it was so sudden I barely even had enough time to make it past the electronics lab before it exploded too."

MacGyver thought about her reply. "Huh, Stuben's lab, bio lab, electronics… Seems like all the explosions were somehow connected to the labs."

"I don't see how that's possible." She made her way around a particularly large heap of rubble. "They're all independent of each other."

MacGyver still wasn't sure if he believed that. He didn't question her statement though. Instead he asked another question. "Was this where you came up?"

"Yeah this is…"

"Hold it hold it!" MacGyver grabbed her and snatched her away from the door she was about to open. A bubbling noise could be heard and what looked like steam was coming out through the crack between the two doors. Barbra just stood there while MacGyver searched around the rubble. It only took him a second to find what he was looking for. Picking up a piece of wood he touched it to the door. The end bursts into flames. He held the stick up, thankful that he had managed to stop her from touching the door. "Is there another way down?"

"The gas chamber," she suggested.

"The what?" MacGyver put the flame out by sticking it in a pile of rubble.

"It's a nickname we have around here for a series of airlocks around a common lab that work with sensitive gases. This way." She hurried off again, this time more cautious.

Page **13** of **13**


	2. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: from this chapter onwards, it is my continuation of the series, I do not own the characters, or the idea of this fic. I also do not own some of the dialogue of this chapter as it comes verbatim from the pilot episode of MacGyver which is owned by MacGyver's owners and the writers of the episode

**Chapter Six**

MacGyver followed Spencer and heard Gant asking how she was holding up. He answered, "She likes my name, what more can I ask for?"

As they walked through they came to a pile of chocolate bars that must have come from an exploded vending machine, Mac knelt down and started to pick some up. Jack asked '_Why are you doing that - you're not hungry_?" Knowing that they weren't, Spencer asked the same thing and mentioned the odds. Mac answered, "I know what the odds are, I just thought we could store up on a little energy before we moved on." In an aside to Jack, he murmured, "**You never know when you might need something."**

Barbara was surprised, as the doors were meant to close in an emergency. Unfortunately, the doors started to close. Jack's military training took over and with a _sorry _to Mac, he took control. He pulled Spencer with him and then pushing her, just managed to get through the doors all the way to the end rather than being trapped between the doors in the airlock. Having just gotten them both through, Jack allowed Mac to regain control, knowing that with Spencer looking out the windows, she would not notice anything strange.

Hearing her gasp, Mac walked towards the window to see what it was that Spencer had seen. It was not a pretty picture; a dangerous gas had obviously been released as there were clouds of almost mist and bodies that had obviously fallen down where they had been. With no chance to even try to escape, it had obviously happened before anyone could realise it was happening. What a waste of life, and a tragic one at that.

Mac and Spencer heard that Colson and the others were trying to fix the airlock circuits, but they blew and they had no idea what gas had escaped in the lab. Mac realised that there had to be vacuum pumps for the lab and if he could get them working than they could both get through. Unfortunately, as Gant had mentioned, trying to get to the pumps would mean going through the gas, as they were on the other side of the lab to where they were. But as Mac said, "The gas would start seeping in here pretty soon."

Mac told Barbara to go through the lab without stopping. He took off their outer shirts and ripped it in two, so that they could put it over their mouths to stop as much gas from getting through as possible. It probably wouldn't kill him and Jack, he would just have to do a lot of work to save them. Bu it would definitely kill Spencer.

Jack was being quiet. He knew that they would need a lot of luck to get both them and Spencer through this, but to keep Barbara alive she would have to trust them. If they kept switching, that might make that harder for her and as she was risking her life for Carl Steubens that would be a horrible thing. Like Mac, he didn't like lives to be wasted. He just thought that sometimes you didn't have a choice .

Jack respected and honoured loyalty more than anything, and Spencer had proved she had tons of it. Spencer wanted to thank Mac just in case it didn't work and kissed him on the cheek. Mac replied with a "You bet" and in an aside to Jack said "**You're going to have to take over now. It's quite a way down to the lab and we'll have to help her get down as quickly as possible".** Jack knew that this was the case and was glad that with all the experience that the two had they could do this seamlessly. With Spencer concentrating hopefully she would not notice any difference with the man she was talking to a minute ago as the switch over would only be for a short time.

Making sure that Spencer had tied the covering over her face tightly and splitting his so he could wrap part of it round his fist, he shattered the window, cleared it of the glass as quickly as he could and got out to the next bar. He got near a ladder down to the floor and turned round to help Spencer who unfortunately was wearing heels. Jack got them down to the floor as quickly and safely as possible.

Once down there, Spencer took off out of the lab. Jack and Mac switched. Mac went to the switches to get the pumps working and switched them on. They appeared to be working.

Mac headed to the exit where he managed to open it. The exit was more like a hole cover than a door so that he and Spencer could get out of there as Barbara was waiting there due to not being able to open the exit herself. Unfortunately, while doing this, the two way mike fell off Jack's belt. Neither Jack nor Mac realised it until they were on the other side of the lab exit and it had closed over. Mac knew they didn't have time to attempt to open the door again as it looked harder to open from outside the lab. They were running out of time to get to Doctors Marlowe and Steubens as it was.

Mac realised that they also had to find the acid leak, as they couldn't let it keep leaking. They would have to cauterise the area with the missile anyway, which would cause damage to the environment as well as the animals and people who used the water, (it came from the same water table that the acid was leaking into). Both Mac and Jack agreed that the acid leak had to be stopped first. Marlowe and Steubens has survived so far and if they had to get the emergency services down to the men, it would be easier and safer if the leak was stopped. Not to mention, it would be likely that they would only let someone else down.

After the leak was stopped, Mac said to Jack, **"After we've stopped the leak and got to Marlowe and Steubens, then we can figure out how to contact the control room".** Jack agreed just as Spencer said, "They don't know where we are now". Both Mac and Jack thought THAT was obvious given the situation but maybe she was just worried about both them and the other two men that were stuck down here.

Spencer showed Mac the way to the tanks. Mac warning her to be careful where she stepped due to the acid. Spencer found the leak, but when Mac came to look, he saw that the explosion had cracked the foundation as well, which was how the acid was running into the ground. Spencer did not know how to fix it, or if they could. Mac however answered with a, "**We might be able to whip up a Band-Aid".** Jack did not know what Mac was going on about and asked him, _"What are you going to do?"_ Mac ignored him temporarily as he knew that he would have to explain it to Spencer and Jack would hear the explanation as well, which would mean he wouldn't have to say it twice. Mac asked Spencer if she could balance on top of his shoulders to get close and stop the sulphuric acid leak. Spencer did not know how he meant to stop it, and so Mac held up the chocolate bars and said "With these".

Jack interrupted him in his mind with, _"So that's why you wanted to stop and pick up the chocolate bars!" _Mac silently admitted that truth and continued to explain it to both Spencer and Jack. "To you they are milk chocolate. To Sulphuric acid, it's lactose and sucrose, C12H22O11 and disaccharides. The acid will react with the sugars to form an elemental carbon and a thick gummy residue. It should be enough to clog up that rupture, temporarily at least".

All through this explanation Spencer was looking confused but then a light seemed to switch on as she understood the remedy Mac was proposing. Jack however had a question: _"Temporarily? You mean it's not going to be properly fixed?"._

Mac answered,** "We don't have the tools or the time to fix it completely. This band-aid fix will give us enough time and safety to get to Marlowe and Steubens , get them out and enable the staff in the control room to sort out a permanent fix".** Jack agreed that getting everyone out of there took priority as he always thought, but now he knew that Mac was also thinking long term about the permanent fixing of the situation.

After the explanation Spencer and Mac went to work fixing the leak Spencer making sure the bar melted on the acid not her hand, and both of them making sure they didn't touch the acid themselves.

After fixing it , Spencer and Mac took off quickly to get to Steubens' lab for the two scientists. However when they got to the entranceway, they all realised that whatever had caused the explosion had also caused the material to cave in to a point and block the way in to the lab. Mac said that they would just have to create a doorway and Spencer went to the lab intercom in order to communicate with the scientists. Mac and Jack decided to switch places as Jack had experience with making explosions, and he wanted to help with the situation as he couldn't help with the acid. Mac was understanding and agreeable about it.

Jack went to explore at the damage to the area where he needed to open an entrance way. He saw something, knelt down and took a closer look at It. Smelling it, he confirmed both his and Mac's suspicions. Jack said "Plastique. A bomb" aloud and in his head, he said in an aside to Mac. _**"**__So we were right - it was deliberate_**"**.

Mac answered, _"_**Yes. I know we would have both preferred to be wrong. They had to have wanted Marlowe and Steubens to have been basically at the epicentre of the explosion. No one but the people at Sendrex knew Marlowe was coming, and he was coming at the request of Steubens as they were both the only experts in the fields. It had to be an inside job, and the only one that it could have been is Steubens. For some reason, he wanted both of them to die. Surprisingly, seeing as how they are old friends**_."_

Jack answered, "_If you're right about your theory, which you probably are, then it's the only one which makes a certain amount of sense. If Steubens wanted to die, we can't let Spencer go in. She knows Steubens too well and he's technically already got one hostage, we don't need to give him any more_."

Mac agreed. They got through to both of them and told them to make some shelter as he was going to blow an opening. Jack and Mac got a plan together and with Spencer's help, got sodium metal and a cold capsule to put it into as well as a glass container with a stopper in to contain the blast. Jack was grateful that his years with MacGyver had helped him learn how to do this. He did it with only minimal input from Mac using his own experience as well as Mac's knowledge , including enabling him to explain it to Spencer. Jack got Spencer to agree to stay there where she was, saying it was a favour.

After the explosion Mac and Jack switched back, thinking that Mac might be the better person to try and deal with the situation. When he got into the room and Mac sent Marlowe to the intercom to try and get ahold of someone, Steubens pulled out a gun and told Marlowe to not go to the intercom.

Unfortunately, Spencer chose then to come in. Mac explained what had happened, or his own theory to it, which Steubens admitted to.

He said in explanation, "They wanted it to become a weapon. I've spent my whole life to stop suffering." Spencer realising what he meant by weapon and said, "Chain reactions in the ozone". MacGyver finished the explanation with "Without the ozone layer, the sun's ultraviolet rays would kill everything on earth. I think Carl here discovered the key to make the ozone layer self-destruct, didn't you Carl?"

Steubens agreed, replying with, "The ultimate Doomsday weapon… I couldn't give them that. I still can't. Sidney, we're the only ones who can stop this."

Steubens was about to fire at Marlowe. Mac shoved him out of the way, but Spencer reacted yelling, "No! " She rushed at Steubens and got shot.

Mac disarmed Steubens and ran to help Spencer, who was in pain. Mac tried to help, saying they'd get her out of there. Spencer didn't believe they had the time. She said, "You're a lousy liar, MacGyver. We're out of time and they don't even know we're down here, do they? " Mac said: "There has to be some way to contact the surface".

Spencer replied, "You did everything in your power Mac". This gave Mac the idea to use the power switches he had seen earlier while stopping the acid leak. He decided to use the lights to send a Morse code message to the surface and took off to do that. This luckily stopped the missile launch just in time.

When it was over and they were all safely at the surface, Jack said to Mac after they said goodbye to Spencer, "_So he wanted to do the right thing, but went the wrong way about it_".

Mac answered **"If he had just talked to Marlowe, maybe they would have been able to do something about it without the needless loss of life, injury and damage. Well, now he'll just have to think about what he did in prison, as I don't think Sendrex will let this go**".

That afternoon, back at their home, Jack and Reggie were playing a basketball championship in the living room, much to Mac's amusement. Reggie won. Both of them finished the day thinking that while it was a bad situation at least they had been able to be around in order to help and managed to make it so that the death toll wasn't as high as it could have ben. As Jack mused before falling asleep, at least some good had come of Jack and Mac having to fake his own death.


End file.
